Talk:Sabaody Archipelago
Okay everybody, listen up. Due to a recent spoiler, we were told that the SHP had reached Shabondy, there is a picture that shows the island itself but that island screams "Fishman Island" but not according to the spoiler. I guess I was right after all, they were going to Shabondy and I was right to set up the Shabondy Archipelago arc. Frist time since 2004, I was damn right, guess I did a good judging this time. Now after we get the full chapter, we're going to need to be prepared for everything Oda throws in this arc: the geography layout, the culture, the history, the location names. Any towns Oda adds in Shabondy I will list them later if he does it. Now, this is not my attempt to be bossy, this is a reminder before chapter 496 comes out. Joekido 08:16, 9 April 2008 (UTC) 497 Spoilers Wow, I mean wow. This chapter is really wild. Let's empyze this. Frist of all we get the name of the World Noble, they are called the Tenryuubito or Heavenly Dragon Gaurds. They are really cold-blood guys who makes slaves, they would put a bomb coller around there necks attached with chains, don't break it or it'll explode. They look like they are wearing a spacesuit with bubble helmet, so they won't have to breath the same air as everyone else. They have a dragon-like creature with them. Oda's getting crazyier and crazyier. If you hurt these guys, they will call an Marine Admiral. Knowing Oda, this is sure to happen, he's going to have one of his guys beat up the Tenryuubito and have the Marine Admiral come down with his troop. I hoping for Akainu because he needed some attention and screentime. Oda infodump on the World Government history; 800 years ago after the fall of an ancient Kingdom, the Ancient Alliance or better known as the 20 kings whom overthrew the Kingdom formed the WG, the Tenryuubito are decendents from those kings, they reside on Shanbondy for 800 years abusing their powers and are out of control. Now there is a small gap in this plot; if 20 kings are the one who formed the Government, why are they'er only 5 people running the Government? Should not they'er be 20 of them? Well Oda's gonna answer that question soon. It seems that the 20 kings really hated the Ancient Kingdom. And now it seems that Oda will spent a long time on this isle, frist it was thought that Thriller Bark was going to be a short arc, but then went too long, and now were at Shabondy and it looks like it won't be an mini arc. Oda is sure taking a long time getting to fishman island, I mean we may not enter the New World until somewhere between Chapter 600-700. And if that happens, then the New World would be super-long that the series may not end until between 1000-1300 or more, depanding on how long he will do. There is a Foxy look-a-like guy name Akumate who was a pirate and a slave, he was killed right at the beginning by these Tenryuubito, a dog would piss on him while one of the nobles will shoot him, calling him "disgusting" or "worthless". You know, Oda really loves to add a pirate that lasted for one chapter, this is not new. Frist it was Buubuu, then it was Roshiro, then it was the Earser Pirates, then the Fanged-Toad Pirate, and then Mikazuki and now we have Akumate. This is a very intersting chapter. Joekido 11:18, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Two Statements :1st:"Awesomeness comes to those who follow through and through a story that is presented. Those who complain in the middle only get half the ride." The spoiler proves this as it debunks any complaints that anyone had when the Straw Hats arrived in the middle of the world. The chapter shows awesomeness to those who wait. :2nd:"We need a forum." While it makes for great chit chat, these talk pages are generally designed for discussing the page itself. It doesn't do a page good if no one can find discussions on the page itself, like spelling checks and stuff, amongst hundreds of forum based topics.Mugiwara Franky 10:09, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::to 2-thats what ive been saying for months New Babylon 20:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) 1. Your questioning me for screaming a cuss strom against Oda right? Well I still don't like the fact that he has to bring in the Red Line so early but then again, I don't have control over his story. 2. I have petitioned it to Splarka back in Aug and have not gotten any response so now I have to contact him again to see if he'll set the board up. Seriously, why do I have to be the only one who have to talk to Splarka? Joekido 10:50, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :1. Merely an observation of your change of attitude towards the story. When the Straw Hats got to the Red Line, originally you made a large and unforgettable statement of how much you thought Oda was a bad writer without even considering that there maybe more. However when the current turn of events happened, you completely changed your mind of Oda to the point that it seems like almost every time something big happens, you make a statement in a talk page or so. It's a good thing that you changed your views however it goes to show you that you shouldn't make a big fuss just because you don't like one part of story. :2. Merely an observation of how it seems like you're making forum topics abit too frequently in talk pages due to current events. It's nice and all to express feelings of excitement in talk pages but maybe it would be a little bit more organized and stuff if these feelings were written in user pages than article talk pages. Also about the forum thing, it's not that we don't want to talk to Splarka, it's probably because we don't know Splarka or his capabilities. Since Splarka isn't exactly a regular well known contributer to this site, it's expected that some of us may not know he exists, and that even some of those who do know, may even forget.Mugiwara Franky 07:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I told you, I still hate Oda's Red Line re-introduction in chapter 491. Just because I'm praising Oda does not mean I changed my mind. While I'm glad for Oda making Shabondy longer thus going to Fishman Island and making it longer that the New World won't be entered until chapter 699 but that does not change the fact that I was worng, Oda could have had added more sagas. Only for now I'm gonna sit back and watch how the story process. When the spoiler for chapter 491 came out, I was like "no, it's too soon!", everyone was doing the same; we all call it fake but when the pictures pops up, it blew my expections away. I was nervous that Oda is going "Okay I gotta end this now" crazy and bit realived with Shabondy but that still did not change my mind. Joekido 21:15, 16 May 2008 (UTC) The place's name Don't have time to upload a picture right now, but the place's name and other related stuff such as the theme park, is spelled "Sabaody" per chapter 499. This situation is like how Thriller Bark was called Thriller Burke and how Galley-La was called Gorilla in the past before Oda showed their spellings.Mugiwara Franky 20:37, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Sabaody? Sabaody?! "sigh" Oda is tricky with naming conversation and now were gonna have a hard time changing every Shabondy to Sabaody and that's very, very painful. I wish Oda would just make up his mind. Yes I know about how romaji works, Shabondy was a perfect word but Oda is known to "cheat" the romaji names. Joekido 21:15, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Portugueese for bubles I think (which actualy fits) .Though it sounds a lot worse. New Babylon 22:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Shabondy is a name came up by translators to translate a name which didn't have an english equivalent at the time. Nowhere was it written by Oda which also means it is not official. Only in scalations is the word found before chapter 499. Sabaody is the true official english equivalent and chapter 499 is the first time it is seen being written.Mugiwara Franky 06:17, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that's true. We gotta now is to be more aware of the real word. Like how we called Yorki "Yoki" before we saw his wanted poster and how we use Rumba before the word "Rumbar" is written and now were stuck with whatever Brook has a "e" at the end and the whole Oz/Odz/Odr etc. Translations are an headache. Joekido 06:42, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::: As far as I know, 'Sabaody' doesn't mean 'Bubbles' in Portuguese, although I don't speak it so I wouldn't know. I've gone by dictionary. However, since the word's appeared in writing by Oda, I think we can safely say that 'Sabaody' is the official English spelling of it, as seen clearly on page 4-5 of chapter 499. The translators were wrong, simple as that, and didn't have the mind to upgrade their translations due to either ignorance or pride. It HAPPENS. I'm going to go into the article and clean it up with this in mind. KitsuneRisu 20:32, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::The name comes from Sabao, which means soap in Portuguese, as seen here.Mugiwara Franky 07:25, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Can someone at least tell me how to pronounce Sabaondy? And just so we're clear. Japanese = Shabondy, English = Sabaondy? :I've added a paragraph in the dubbing issues section that explains all. So in Japanese, it's pronounced as sha-bo-n-di, and in languages using latin alphabet it should be Sabaody. As to how to pronounce this in English, I think it's safe to pronounce it like the Japanese or maybe something like "sabondy". --Xinyingho 19:40, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, the irony.... A while ago, I cussed up an unnessasary shitstorm against Oda for bringing in the Red Line too soon and had expected that it would reappear at chapter 1000. Just when I continue being mad at Oda for doing that and had to put up with it, Oda once again blew my mind up with chapter 514 where Oda took an seemsly forceful move in the story development; senting everyone off the island to differant islands. Tis embarressing, I know. Anyway Luffy landed on Amazon Island, others are being sent to other islands. This means Oda would create 8 more islands for each crews and they struggle to reunite and go back to Saboady Isle but how long will Luffy be on Amazon Island? How long wil others be in their own islands? If the SHP are not ready for the New World, why did he not thought about it before he had Nami's log post change? How Oda done this was like if he said "Darn, I pulled this off too soon!? Why did I not though about it before!? I know I'll have Kuma whack them to differant islands, it'll be a piece of cake" because this procress looked kind of forced. Some would say that what Oda did was better, because if the story is just about the SHP traking one island to another island would be boring and repetitive so Oda had to make the story more reflexible by scattering them. I can agree with that, I still halfly believed that Oda could have taken 500 more chapters to reach the Red Line again but it token 70 chapters after Water 7 to get there. But seeing that Oda scattered them, it will be a long story. I doubt they are in the New World, that will ruin the grand enterance into the New World. Looks like we are expect more story information to pour in, giving this Wikia more then 1000 page. I wish I would not have cuss up a storm but this does not mean that I fully accept this. Joekido 16:49, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm guessing this current storyline is "summing up their journey so far" or the "final farewell to the old arc". Either way, man that topic at Arlong Par forums got very hot. I wish I could comment more on it... But you... Know... Erm... Female member of species... Arkward chapter... Yeah... --One-Winged Hawk 16:53, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Yes, it's awkard, I mean do we need to hear a joke about one woman pulling Luffy's penis, thinking it was a mushroom? The entire female species? Should Robin or Nami be the ones to land there? And a jungle woman becoming a next crewmember?(fan speculation) but they have an intersting culture development I would like for Oda to explore more. Joekido 17:06, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Well the jokes about man and woman have already circulate, it doesn't help "Snake=male delicate tool" if you know what I'm saying (you've already said it, I'm too embarressed to repeat that word). Of all characters... Luffy. :-o :But someone else is also right... A lot of the anti-amazon seems to be coming from the Luffy x Nami parade. Lol. --One-Winged Hawk 18:47, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Trivia "This has been the only place all the Straw Hat Pirates have been to in two sagas (Summit War and Fishman Island)" If I can read rightm this means that Sabaody is the only place where all of the straw hats have been on at the same time for those whole two sagas. I challenge this trivia because all of the straw hats have been on fishman island at the same time, during fishman island saga. It means it's the only island that they've been to in two different sagas. They went before the separation (Summit War Saga), and for the reunion (Fishman Island Saga). 21:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC) The only place where "all the shp have been to in two sagas" is a bit ambigous, true. Let me reword it. 21:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see. Then I'll reword it a bit to make it clearer. Way ahead of you, boyo. 21:32, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, I would make it something like: " This is the only place the crew has visited two times, once in summit war and once in fishman island saga" but whatever works.